My Shifter
by GoLeft
Summary: sorry im taking this story down temporarilly. to add more detail, put more thought behind it so on and so forth. I'm sorry if any one was reading this, but I'll have it back up as soon as i hav my characters and story-line more thought out. Again sorry


OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! NEW MOON WAS AWSOME! I went to go see it opening night and let me tell you I was not disapionted.

Sorry about the late update school ahs been kicking my ass. And we had this one problem with a teacher. SOOOOOOOOOO now that thats all handled ,I'm back!

on with the story...

disclaimer: I dont own any thing Twilight related , but Terran is mine, shes my best buddy!

* * *

I woke up early this morning ,restless. The new kids were showing up today and my nervs were goning to be grated on for sure. On top of that I had to figure out if those teens are still a threat or not. And to add the icing to the cake I had to tell Terran about vampires

This is not going to be easy...shit. Terran and I told each other everything, and I knew that this was going to hurt her. I was jeperdizing that trust that she placed in me when we were kids.

Because lets just say that my childhood wasn't a 'ray of sunshine'. My druggie "mom",Tammy, and alcholic "dad",John, argued constantly every day. Looking back I wonder how they got married in the first place. My big "sister" ,Tanya, was a whore. There's no nice way to put it. She was your average 'Queen Bee' of the school; sucking up to teachers and staff, head of the cheerleaders, and sleeping with every suposedly hot guy that walked the earth. My brothers,Logan and Sean, were the closet to me in the family compared to every one else. No I didn't love them or even remotely care about them, but I tolerated them. They got into fights every other day. I'm not talking regular fist fights, no I'm talking full out ju jitsu fighting. I know that sounds silly, but they fought with knives, guns, and even knum-chucks. When they couldn't find weapons then they'd break out all the Asian style fighting. Not only did they fight using martial arts,but they used street fighting skills,military style fighting,and wrestling moves. They were so good at it, it was amazing. How the hell they learned it was a mystery to me, hell it was a mystery they never killed each other.

The funny thing is that, that is why my brothers were closest to me. In that house you needed to know how to defened yourself, and I knew they could teach if they didn't know they were doing it. Whenever they would get into their infamous brawls, I would always jump in the middle of it. Every man for himself, and you best beleive I fought my ass off. I even went so low as stealing weapons and hitting below the belt when the time called for it, because if you made the smallest mistake you'd end up on the ground completly at their mercy. Strangely enough they would tell me what I did wrong after I got my ass kicked, and all those cuts and bruises had me missing days of school and wearing baggy black clothes. Evenyually I was good enough to bring both of them down. It was funny how they sulked after they got beat up by thier little sister.

You would think that all those fighting skills would make me cocky. That they would make me lash out at anyone who would look at me funny. You'd think that with my parents not careing what I did in that house, that I would be wild like my sister. That I would party and cuss(well I did cuss, but not all the time!) and sleep with boys twice my age. But that's not the case, and most of the time that's never the case. Because no child should be subjected to seeing two people that should love each other, fight constantly, especialy if those two people are your parents or guardians. No child should've been exposed to so much drugs, sex, and alcohal since they were practicly a newborn. And no child should grow up thinking fighting is the only way to defend yourself in the world. Living like that I became silient, only talking when it was absolutely critical.

I grew up when I was nine. I've taken care of myself ever since, never depending on anyone. The only the people I even came close to "needing" were my brothers because they told me what I did wrong when we fought.

My childhood led to my first transformation. I was 11 and I was independent and strong. I was a loner who sometimes had trouble with her temper. I phased into a jaguar October 31, in my room. I was feeling traped and my irritation flared. I felt the need to get out but I couldn't, and this tingling in my spin only made it worse...that's when it happened. I jumped out my window and found what little woods I could in Arizona. For the first time in my life I was scared and lonely and confused. It felt like days that I had been out there wondering around, not beleiving I was an animal. It seemed that only when I finaly accepted what I was that I returned to my 'human form'. I returned home to see that no one missed me. That no one sent out a serch party or even said a simple 'hi' when I walked throught the door. I don't even know why I let myself hope that they actually missed me. I felt my heart harden and my eyes turned dead that day. The only time I interacted with my 'family' after that was to 'practice' with Logan and Shone. Actually after my little 'disappearance' it was amazingly easy to take down both of them.

Later on I found that my being a loner is what triggered my first form of shifting. That being a loner trapped in a house of irritating people is what set it off.

one year after my phasing is when Terran showed up. At first I couldn't stand her! To me she was just another one of those bubbly preppy girls that only cared about themselves and never shut up. She always had a smile on her face and something to talk about. She'd tell me aboout her brother,and her family. She told me about her hopes and dreams and fears. Sometimes I wondered why the hell she told me all of this, then I just brushed it off because I thought she simply had no one else to talk to.

I remeber one time I lost my temper with her and told her to ,and I quote, 'SHUT THE FUCK UP!' the look on her face was priceless,but I found myself feeling guilty later on. I had no idea why back then, because those emotions were forgein to me. After my little out burst I expected her to leave me alone, but she only tried ten times harder to get me to talk to her.

After that I found myself actually listening to her. And I couldn't hate her any more. That happened Wednsday ,November 16 2003, 3:15 p.m at the bus stop after school.

We became inseprable after that day. She was my sister, my best friend, my confident, when things got out of control she was my guardian. (like a parental figure)...She was my family.  
I told her every thing, just like she did when I didn't even like her.

Terran is what led to my second transformation. The pull of loyalty, kinship, and bonding was getting stronger by the day. I still didn't know how to react to thesee emotions so I tried to fight it off. One day I was at Terran's and her parents were at work and her brother was over a friend's. I had thought I herd someone try to break in and my protective side went into overdrive. When the door burts open, so did I. And in my place was an furious growling wolf. I had attacked the guy without thinking. Terran had to pull me off of him before I killed him. After the guy had run off screaming, Terran yelled at me for 5 hours straight for not telling her about my phasing. It seemed she was madder about the secrecy than the actual transforming. She is a strange disturbed child, but hey, so was I. I tought Terran how to fight after that night. I couldn't always be there to protect her, as hard as I may try. I also never kept a thing from Terran.

It was the middle of our 8th grade year, when Terran's father was shot and killed, for his souped up ride and the paper in his walet. Terran was devastated she cried on me for hours and I could do nothing but let her. She was a daddy's girl , she loved that man to death. the look she would get in her eyes when she spoke of him made me jealous,she'd do anything for him, and Ihad wished I had a father like that. Her mother became a shell of the care-free woman she once was, which was understandable. But what wasn't was how she forgot about the kids they had together so completely.

I remember her telling me she was moving a month after the incident. They were going north, Forks WA.

She was torn. She didn't want to leave me here but her mom could't take living here anymore, shhe couldn't take living here anymore. I told to give me a year and I'd be there with her. And a year later I took a shit load of money and disapeared. That's what lead to my last transformation. when I bought my house in Forks...I felt so free. like a thousnd shackles had fallen off of me and turned to dust. I went into the woods behind my house and ran and climbed trees and laughed truely laughed, the truest luagh I had luaghed in 16 years. I jumped of the highest tree I could climb, but I never hit the ground because when I looked down I watched the ground race by benethe me. I landed next to a stream and looked at my reflection. The first thing I noticed was I had a beak and was covered in feathers. My head was faded black; the top of my chest, back,and wings were solid black, everything else was white.

After I managed to become human again I went over to Terran's house and then enrolled into forks high as a 16 year old sophmore living with her very sick grandmother who refused to go to the hospital. Well at least that is what I told authoritive figures.

I dragged my but out of bed and got ready for school. I threw on some black low-riding hip-hugging cargo pants with a comouflage tank and left.  
Terran met me at the front door as usaul. We stayed quite. The silence wasn't actually uncomfortable but it wasn't pleasant either.

"So are you going to talk to me or are you going to be an ass and pretend that didn't happen." she started.

I sighed. " Ter bear(pronounsed:tear bear) ..." I started knowing that nick name always softened her up. "We'll talk at lunch." she nodded and we went to first period.

We sat in English (1st period) copletely and utterly bored. We looked at each other, then our faces broke out in huge grins.

God I love my best friend.

While was lecturing Terran started coughing.

"Ms. launtner are you alright?" He asked

she nodded and he continued on, but every time he started to say something she'd let out this huge fake cough. I was doing my damndest not to luagh.  
Eventually he asked if she needed to go to the nurses office. She declinded and stopped.

now it was my turn. when he turned around to write notes on the board, I balled up a peice of notebook paper and shot it at him with my un-natural stenght. It hit him in his neck instantly making a big red circle. he turned aroun dlookin highly irrate and little mad. I couldn't help it.I balled up another peice of notebook paper and shot it at him again, this time it hit in the dead center of his impact made his head slightly tilt back. He looked around the class incredously. Probably wondering who th ehell threw it. If I thought it was hard not laugh before I was turning blue in the face trying to keep from rolling on the ground in hysterics, and Terran looked to be in the same condition as I was. AFter that he called in the vice principle and he gave us a lecture on maturity, which no one payed attention to.

Terra and I high-fived each other. Our job here was done.

I really really love my best friend.

Lunch time rolled around all to quickly.

Terran and I got our lunch and sat at another table, rather than our regular one. We had something to talk about that others cannot hear.

Ben, Angela, and Tyler gave us confused looks, we just told them to give us a minute.

"Alright," she gave me a stern look. "Lets hear it."

I went into an explanation about what vampires were,and how You can identify one.(I'm lazy at this moment)

"And the people,or whatever, we met in the forest were indeed vampires." I finished.

She kept her voice low and calm, but I could see the anger and betreyal in her eyes.

"You never felt the need to tell me this why? I thought we told each other every thing!"

" Terran please, I didn't think we were ever going to run into one let alone five it slipped my mind!" I begged her with my eyes to understand.

For the longest hoped like hell she wouldn't glance at a vampire, But luck was never on my side.

I ran into one in my way to was the first time I had to take a life. It wasn't pretty lets leave it at that. I may not care about or like alot if people but wasn't heartless.

She narrowed her eyes at me for a moment then she sighed,"Your lucky I love you, very very lucky."

I lunged at her from across the table, "Whoa there tiger, you don't weigh 70 pounds." she said "shut up." I replied and mock punched her in the shoulder, "And I'm not a tiger I'm a jaguar."  
"Woooow," she started her tone dripping with sarcasm, "that was so funny, you should think about becoming a comedian."  
"Thanks," I said "I'll think about it."

***********  
We were back at our regular table joking and playing as usual

When Terran stopped dead. I looked at her alarmed

"Terran?" I asked

"The new kids are here." she whispered shell shocked.

I turned to see what she was talking about, and what I saw shocked me too.

The kids-vampires-we saw yesterday were standing there staring at our table, more specificly-Terran. They didn't know who I was for I was a jaguar when we met but they did reconize Terran apparently.

* * *

sorry about the cliffy but I need more time to think that scene out. again sorry for the really slow update alot more shit happened in adition to things mention at the top. tell me what you think. suggestions are welcomed with open arms, and so is helpful critisism.

much love-brilliantprotectress


End file.
